Fluoride accumulation and its effects in the body and interrelations between dental caries, dental fluorosis, and the appropriate use of fluoride are important issues being addressed by staff of the DPHPB. Staff have published two manuscripts regarding the assessment of dental fluorosis in child populations having differing levels of exposure to fluoride through drinking water, dietary fluoride supplements, and other sources. DPHPB staff prepared a paper for presentation at an American Dental Association sponsored workshop on dietary fluoride supplements. In addition, staff have engaged in the dissemination of current information regarding the appropriate use of fluorides through papers delivered at professional and other scientific meetings to students, health professionals, and government officials.